


The Next Seven Years (And some of the ones before)

by teddyandgriffin



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gryffindor, Hogwarts, Memories, and internet friends, and james is happy..., and maybe this could be revenge on her dad, and she can talk to snakes, and she doesn't know where shes gonna end up, and she doesn't want to disapoint her family, and she has a phone, and shes going to get service in hogwarts, and then there's rose..., because she needs her tumblr, getting sorted, her uncle george is awesome, lily gets sorted, maybe even hufflepuff, okay?, or ravenclaw, or slytherin, september first, so lily doesn't know what to do, who she hates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-04
Updated: 2016-09-04
Packaged: 2018-08-13 01:21:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7956604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teddyandgriffin/pseuds/teddyandgriffin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lily looks up, and she knows this is going to change her life. She's only eleven, but she's used to life changing decisions by now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Next Seven Years (And some of the ones before)

Lily lifted her head as her name was called.

She was being sorted today, and she was going to have to choose.

Choose between the houses, the House of the Loyal and Hardworking Puffs, then the Ravenclaw House of the Ready Minded.

And then the two she couldn't choose between. The Lion Den of Bravery or The Snake Pit of Ambition and Cunning.

She knows what she wants...At least she thinks she does. But as she walks up the stairs, and takes her place on the stool, she's not sure if the House she wants is the House she belongs in.

But then the Hat's on her head. The big floppy brim covers her eyes, and she has no desire to stare at the fabric, so she shuts her eyes tight. And then the memories pass by.

 _Your a scared little witch aren't you._ Lily doesn't nod, because that would look silly, and the Hat already knows what she's thinking. He knows everything now. But she's not worried, her brothers, cousins, aunts, uncles, friends, and parents have told her about their sortings. And the Sorting Hat never tells the secrets he sees, even if someone of those secrets need to be told. (Lily's relieved that no one can see the way she winces, thanks to the annoyingly floppy hat.)(If they saw her wincing they'd wonder why.)

Lily bites her lip, as the memories swirl pass her. Her fingers twitch for a moment and then the Hat pulls her into The first house on memory lane. 

* * *

_Lily's only seven, but apparently seven is old enough to be alone in the house. At least, that's what Jamie and Teddy said, Al had told her that she was a girl and girls couldn't hang out with the boys. (They're supposed to be watching her but Teddy's going to take them to Diagon Alley.)_

_Lily doesn't really understand it, but the garden's full of snakes who are more than happy to keep her company for a mouse or two._

_Lily joins Sssara in the sun, "_ Sssweetheart, don't worry. Thossse silly Hatchlingsss are boresss, and you're perfectly sssafe with me and Sssimon. _" Lily nods happily, Sssimon will be here in a moment and then he'll tell her tales of Parselmouths and their snake companions._

* * *

 

_Her uncle George winks at her conspiratorially. He's dropped her off at her Daddy's office because she "wanted to visit with him".He's actually having her smuggle some of his prank toys into Daddy's office, she smiles back at her uncle. She's not very fond of pranks, but she does love Chaos._

_So she skips into Daddy's office, and jumps onto her Daddy's lap, he's talking to some other ministry workers, but they're used to seeing her there, and they pays her no attention.(Her Daddy doesn't pay her any attention either, but he's busy so Lily pretends not to notice.) She fiddles with Daddy's desk. It's very messy, and it looks like she's tidying it up, so no one minds._

_She places a noise making thingy in the drawer with the notes for some meeting tomorrow, that way Daddy wont notice till the timer runs out, and he'll forget by then that she'd been in his office with all the stress for the meeting._

_The quill that repeats naughty things you said about others when those others are around fins it's way into the box of quills Daddy uses to doddle with when the other department heads are bothering him. (She makes sure all the other quills in the box are worn, so that they break easy. That way he'll only have one that works well.)_

_There are other things that she hides, like some of the treats from those snackboxes go into Daddy's bowl of Rita Skeeter sweets. (The woman comes by for an interview every other day) But all of the other things are there to be tested. It's probably wrong to test them on her Daddy, she thinks. But then again, Uncle George knows her better than her Daddy does, so maybe its fair._

* * *

  _Rose is over, so Lily's in her room trying to make the phone work. She was visiting with Gran and Grandpa and Gran sent her down to the muggle town to pick up some things, and she'd found an apple store._

_Lily had quite a few muggle friends, and they all had phones, and tended to tease her because she didn't. So Lily didn't feel very guilty that Gran didn't know how to convert sickles, knuts, and galleons._

_Lily sold one galleon for a great deal of muggle money.(After transfiguring it into a necklace, of course.) Then she bought her phone and got a plan thingy. After getting all she needs for her phone she still had more than enough money to buy everything Gran needed._

_Lily thinks she's almost figured out how to connect to her service and have a wifi thingy in the house. It'll take a little more time but Rose'll be here for another couple days, so Lily will have more than enough time. For some reason she smiles at that, just a little bit._

_(She knows that most people think of her smiling when they think of her. But she knows that her Uncle George and Her Aunt Angie think of a serious little girl, who smiles only at the important things in life, that's what they told her. Roxy and Freddie always tell her that she laughs at everything, even things that aren't very funny. They told her that they like that about her anyway.)_

_It takes her the week and a half that Rose stays with them to do it, but she does, and when she does she invites Roxy, Freddie and Lucy to play with her phone. Lucy brings her computer to and the four of them are happy in that moment._

* * *

  _By the time Lily's ten she's alone. Roxy, Freddie and Lucy are all twelve, and having fun at Hogwarts. They've mostly forgotten her, because they're to busy having fun. Her brothers have left her, her fathers always working, and her mother goes off on adventures with Auntie Luna, who Lily loves but never gets to visit with because she's rarely in the country._

_So Lily makes friends herself. She finds them on the internet, on her Tumblr and her Twitter, and her Instagram, and her Pinterest. She blogs and Tweets and texts them, they bond over books and funny videos and Pokemon-even though Lily doesn't know anything about Pokemon, they teach her enough._

_She finds herself a home in this strange world of social media. Her friend Lizzie lives in Canada, Tessa lives in Italy, Devan in Australia and Alex-who isn't quite sure what his/her gender is-travels around the world with her parents._

_She's magixkeepsmealive most of the time. Lizzie always likes to tease her about it, especially since Lizzie's a non maj-thats what they call muggles in North America-dating a wizard. Tessa's just a muggle, Devan's a werewolf and Alex is a squib._

_She's so very thankful she found them by some happenstance. She probably wont ever meet them, but it doesn't matter. They're her best friends and she's going to make sure she has wifi at Hogwarts because she wont leave them._

* * *

_Little witch, you'll be fine._ The Hat's seen it all. He's going to make his decision now, she knows. She can make the choice herself if she wants, but she needs to hear what the Hat has to say first. She needs to now where she should go.

 So Lily chews her lip a bit and listens.  _You'd be happiest in Slytherin, you'd be in a place where you'd be challenged and you'd see a different side of the world. You'd be ambitious and would work your way to the top doing whatever you had to, you'd be sly and sure and you'd help the House grow._

_But you don't think you can go there. I can hear what you think you have to do._

_If you've changed your mind, take me off and go where you'll be happy. If you haven't, let me know now and I'll send you there._

Lily felt her eyes start to water, and her fingers gripped the stool she sat on tight. Gryffindor is the only place they'd let her be, she knew. Though she did dearly want to be in Slytherin.

So she opened her eyes and let the Hat put her in the House she was descended from, the House that her brother was sitting with.

The Hat almost seemed to nod.  _Best of Luck._

And then the Hat sent her on her way.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> "SLYTHERIN" The Hat bellows. Al looks up startled. What? Scorpius claps him on the back as he laughs at his reaction. The rest of his house is cheering.
> 
> His little sister. in Slytherin? He looks over to Gryffindor and sees the House whispering frantically, a few of his cousins seem lost.
> 
> "Nice smile you got going for you there mate." Al pushes Scorpius away with a grin. His little sister in Slytherin. Huh. Al shrugs it off and he makes room as Lily sits next to him. 
> 
> She's smiling to. And then she pulls some weird rectangle thing out from her sleeve, the muggle borns start to crowd her and Al turns back to Scorpius, he knows his sisters fine.


End file.
